The SkinnyRuffBoy!
by Erdrik
Summary: Chptr2 is up! Mojo Jojo Reworks his original RowdyRuffBoy Plan! What new horrors will he create!I know RRB fics seem to be plentiful here :p Please R&R thnx :
1. Default Chapter

Narrator: (Serene Shot: TownsVille) The City Of TownsVille!!! Home of the worlds most diabolical villain,  
  
(Action shot: Mojo JoJo) Fortunately also home to the world's greatest heroenes!!  
  
(Action shot: PowerPuff Girls) You can be sure that on any given day Mojo is planning an  
  
EeEeViL, and DiAboLicAL  
  
(Scene of Mojo saying:)"Destroy the PowerPuff Girls" (Back to Narrator)Plan.  
  
Like oh, Say…. …. …. RIGHT NOW!!  
  
(Quick Cut: Mojo's Lair)  
  
(Mojo sits quietly in his chair, deep in thought. His brow sweating as he concentrates. A few minutes pass. Suddenly he jumps up screaming and spouting words garbled by primal calls. He rants and raves destroying things, until he finally calms down. Rubbing his chin he starts off towards his Machine Shop.)  
  
Mojo: Why is it that the destruction of those acCURSED POWERPUFF GIRLS! has  
  
not come to pass? Why can my awesome technological might not dismantle the (Mojo: Sneers)  
  
Girl-ish Girl-y PowerPuff GIRLS!! My Overwhelming Mechanical skill has failed  
  
again, and again to bring about their Annihilation! And ooo what a sweet destruction it could be!  
  
(Mojo Pauses for a moment)  
  
I will discover the weak point in my plans that brings about the failure in which I do not destroy the  
  
PowerPuff Girls!  
  
(Mojo rushes over to his computer and loads up a list of all his evil plans to destroy the PowerPuff Girls. He reviews them, mumbling to himself about which ones were more effective than others, and among the top effective ones he listed: The RowdyRuff Boys, The BeatAlls, .... and the list continues on.)  
  
Mojo: The RowdyRuff Boys.... They would have brought victory if not for their.... (Mojo: Twitches) weakness. Such power they held! Perhaps I could...  
  
(Mojo Pauses in thought)  
  
Yes! I shall perfect them! If I were to replace one of the boy's ingredients with a girly ingredient the Girls 'Mushiness' would not effect them!  
  
(Laughing hysterically Mojo rushes to his Lab. When he arrives he stops suddenly)  
  
But which ingredient should I use? Hmmm.... Sugar is too sweet, and every-thing ni..  
  
HA!HA! Yeah right! Spice it is.. hmmm  
  
(Mojo looks around)  
  
AHAH! The Spice Cabinet! MWA HA HA HA!!  
  
(Laughing hysterically Mojo rushes to his Kitchen, and grabs a jar of spice)  
  
YEEES!!! With this seasoning I will FINALY conquer the PowerPuff Girls and destroy TownsVille!  
  
err...I mean destroy the PowerPuff Girls and conquer TownsVille....  
  
(Quick Cut: Mojo's Lab)(Mojo JoJo has four dishes laid out before him, one dish holds the spice, another the 'Snails', and another the 'Puppy Dog Tails'. The fourth bowl is empty. As he works he mumbles about how his hard work will lead to the ultimate destruction of the PowerPuff Girls. Mojo first grabs the spice and Sprinkles it into the empty dish.)  
  
Mojo: First the Spice!  
  
(Then he grabs the 'Puppy Dog Tails' and throws them into the fourth dish.)  
  
Then the Tails!!  
  
(He then Grabs at the 'Snails', and throws them into the dish. But he doesn't notice that a few snails fall from his grasp to the floor, and slither away.)  
  
Mojo: And Now the Snails!!! (Mojo Pauses) But were to get Chemical X??? Obviously I can't just waltz  
  
into Utonium's Lab.. Hmmm...  
  
(Mojo Pauses in thought)  
  
Wait... That's IT!! (Mojo rubs his hands together and chuckles evilly)  
  
Narrator: Oh No! What could this evil mastermind have planned for our beloved heroenes??  
  
(Quick Cut: The City of TownsVille)(The City of TownsVille. Peaceful, Serene. Birds fly happily along its skyline. Until A giant robot suddenly appears destroying buildings and property with every step! Without pause the PowerPuff Girls fly into the scene and stop.) (Quick Cut: The Robot cockpit)  
  
Mojo: (In an emotionless bland voice) Oh no. It's the PowerPuff Girls. Whatever should I do?  
  
Blossom: (Having heard Mojo with her super-powered hearing) You should give up! Because you can't match  
  
our super power Mo-  
  
Buttercup: Jo-  
  
Bubbles: JOJO!!!  
  
Mojo: (Jumps out of his robot, still in a bland voice) You are right. I give up.  
  
(Holds up his hands ready to be cuffed)  
  
Blossom: Eeerrr..?  
  
Buttercup: Well, THAT was anti-climactic!  
  
Bubbles: (Cheerfull) YEAH! (Confused).. no wait…?  
  
(So three confused Super Powered Kindergardeners watch as Mojo is toted off to jail by the cops.)  
  
Narrator: Err… Strange. Mmm, maybe Mojo is sick today…  
  
(Cut To: TownsVille City Jail.)(Mojo has just entered his cell. He looks around at the cell and looks near the back. A large grin spreads across his green discolored face.)  
  
Mojo: Yeeesss…. Now my most evil of evily laid plans shall be unfurled!!  
  
(Pan to the back of the cell, Revealing a dirty, misused jail house toilet.)  
  
(Fade out as Mojo's Laughter begins to fill the room.)  
  
(Cut To: PowerPuff Girls House)(Blossom is in the background studying, Bubbles is playing with Octie, and humming to herself. Buttercup peeks around the corner from behind a wall at Bubbles. She Slowly tiptoes her way up to Bubbles and readies herself. Suddenly she grabs Octie and swiftly slaps Bubbles on the head with the stuffed octopus.)  
  
(Bubbles starts balling, Buttercup starts laughing and Blossom is about to intervene, when Professor Utonium enters and calms them down. Blossom quickly changes the subject to prevent Bubbles and Buttercup from furthering the argument.)  
  
Blossom: So what do you think was wrong with Mojo? He is normally one of our worst enemies…  
  
Buttercup: Yeah, for some reason he was big loser today… Pthhh what a wet noodle!  
  
Bubbles: You don't think he is up to something do you?  
  
Blossom: (Blossom: Thinking for a moment) Nah. What could he possibly do in jail?  
  
Bubbles: Escape?  
  
(Suddenly the PowerPuff hotline rings.)(Blossom rushes over and picks it up listening intently.)  
  
Blossom: MmHmm…. Yes…. Ok…  
  
(Blossom hangs up and turns to the others.)  
  
Buttercup: Well?  
  
Blossom: Mojo Jojo has escaped from jail.  
  
Bubbles: EEEE!  
  
Buttercup: That green skinned monkey! Lets go!  
  
Blossom: Wait! I think he's got something planned. Lets wait and see what he does.  
  
Buttercup: But I wanna Smash! Kerplowie!  
  
(Buttercup starts swinging her arms to show what she's gonna do to Mojo.)  
  
Blossom: But we need a Plan!  
  
Buttercup: Forget the plan! Lets just fly in a wreck the place!  
  
(Buttercup and Blossom start arguing about Brains vs Brawn, as Bubbles watches teary eyed.)  
  
Narrator: Oh ho ho! Those little scamps! (Sighs) Hmm? But what's this?!  
  
(Cut To: Mojo Jojo's Lair.) (Mojo Jojo drops down from the sun roof into his living room. Slowly he stands revealing a vial of dirty looking water.)  
  
Mojo: (Mojo: Laughs Maniacally) YES! Now I have the final key required to unlock the barred door to my  
  
masterfully laid out Master Plan! (Mojo: Laughs Maniacally) With this simple vial of dirty jail house toilet water I shall recreate the power of the RowdyRuff Boys and they shall be immune to the (Mojo: Sneers)  
  
Mushy, Girly Mushy-ness! Mwa HA HA HA!!  
  
(Quick Cut: Mojo's Lab)  
  
(Mojo stand above the dish of Tails Snails and Spice, holding the Toilet water above.)  
  
Mojo: And now for the final ingredient…  
  
(Mojo pours the Toilet water into the mix. And immediately drops the vial runs to the rear of the room and ducks for cover. After a few seconds the lighting in the room increases, ever so slightly then returns to normal. Mojo stays in hiding for a few more minutes then stands looking over at the table, confused. )  
  
Mojo: What is this? Where is the massively huge and overpowering explosion? And where are my RowdyRuff  
  
Boys?!  
  
(Mojo looks around the room looking for his creations, but they are nowhere to be seen. )  
  
Mojo: Curses! …. Wait what's this?  
  
(Mojo looks down at the feet of the table. A slumped body lay on the floor breathing slowly. The body is a small boy with jet black hair and eyes. He is clothed in a black tank top and black slacks. Slowly the boy sits up and looks around the room. He sees Mojo Jojo, immediately jumps up into the air and flies towards him. )  
  
Boy: Daddy!  
  
(Mojo grabs the boy by the arm as he flies in and holds him in the air in front of him. He looks him over trying to figure out what went wrong. )  
  
Boy: My names Billy! What's yer name daddy?  
  
(Mojo ignores Billy and continues to examine him. Billy waits patiently. )  
  
Mojo: What a Skinny-Ruff Boy. Its inherent skinny-ness is obviously a bases of its obviously weak powers.  
  
It cannot defeat the PowerPuff Girls! It cannot defeat them for it is skinny and weak! Which makes it too weak to defeat the powerful PowerPuff Girls! Bah! What a waste! Its weak-ness is so inherent that I will toss it out with the garbage like a stale piece of …. inherently weak and skinny garbage.  
  
(Mojo Turns and carries Billy to an open window and tosses him out. Billy falls down and rolls down the side of the volcano landing in the moat. He swims over and climbs out onto the shore of Townsville Park. Billy flies off towards Townsville sniffling sadly.)  
  
(Cut To: Mojo Jojo's Lair.)  
  
Mojo: ARRGH! That was a stupid idea anyways! Hmmm now what diabolical plan can I use? Its seems I will  
  
need to think of a new truly evil plan as my latest plan has failed miserably! But what kind of evil Diabolical plan can I come up with that can possibly equal the pure genius of my previous plans?  
  
(Mojo paces back and forth thinking deeply. He suddenly stops, and an evil grin spreads across his face. He raises his hands and starts laughing maniacally. Then he suddenly stops. )  
  
Mojo: Nah that won't work….  
  
(After hours of thought he finally develops a plan in his head. He starts laughing again. )  
  
Narrator: Oh no! what has he planned now?! …. I hope wasn't as lame as his last plan.  
  
Mojo: SHUT UP!  
  
(Cut to: The PowerPuff Girls home.)(It's the next morning and the Girls come flying out of the house on they're way to school. )  
  
Blossom: I guess I was wrong, Mojo didn't have a big plan or nuthin'.  
  
Buttercup: Yeah! And because of you I missed out on a serious woopin'!  
  
Blossom: Well, still Its kinda strange that he didn't do anything….  
  
Bubbles: Yeah!  
  
Buttercup: I guess…. But what are we gonna do about it?  
  
Blossom: Well, we could stop by the Volcano on the way home from school….  
  
Buttercup: Yes!  
  
Blossom: But were not gonna charge in! Its too late to get him for escaping from jail.  
  
Buttercup: What!?  
  
Bubbles: Hey who's that?  
  
Blossom/Buttercup: Huh?  
  
(Bubbles is pointing ahead of them at a flying boy. )  
  
(Cut to: Billy lookin at the PowrPuff Girls )  
  
Billy: (Thinking): Hey look'it them! The're Flyin'! Tha's cool! I'll bet they'll like me a'cause I can fly!  
  
(Billy heads off flying towards his possible new friends. )  
  
(Cut to: The PowerPuff Girls )  
  
Bubbles: He's flying!  
  
Blossom: I can see that.  
  
Bubbles: Lets go say hi!  
  
Buttercup: Wait a sec! How come he can fly?  
  
Blossom: (Gasps) What if he's a RowdyRuff Boy?! That must be what Mojo was up to!  
  
Buttercup: Oooh…. This isn't good…. I really don't feel like kissing him! You do it!  
  
Blossom: No way! You!  
  
Bubbles: EEEK! He's coming this way!  
  
Blossom/Buttercup: EEEK!  
  
(Billy flies up to the Girls. )  
  
Billy: Hi-ya! I'm Billy! You can fly, tha's cool, a'cause I can fly, too!  
  
Bubbles: (To The Girls) He doesn't seem so bad.  
  
Blossom: Yeah. He's not attacking us or nuthin'!  
  
Buttercup: I don't trust 'im!  
  
Billy: What's yer names?  
  
Blossom: I'm Blossom, and she's Bubbles, and she's-  
  
Buttercup: I guess you're ok. I'm Buttercup.  
  
Bubbles: Yeah! We're –  
  
The Girls: (Loudly, with Music Playing ) The PowerPuff Girls!  
  
(Billy starts, floating back abit. )  
  
Billy: (Thinking): The PowerPuff Girls! Tha's the one's daddy says I can't beat! If I beat'im then daddy'll  
  
like me!  
  
(Billy throws his hands in the air and screams! )  
  
Billy: I'll make daddy like me!  
  
The Girls: Wha?!  
  
(Billy suddenly charges forward punching Blossom square in the face! Blossom falls back into the lower floor of a nearby building. Buttercup immediately retaliates, charging Billy. Bubbles flies down and digs Blossom out of the ruble while Buttercup fights. )  
  
Bubbles: Are you ok, Blossom?  
  
Blossom: (Weakly ) Yeah. I'm fine, just a little dizzy….  
  
(Suddenly Buttercup falls down into the ruble. Blossom recovers and charges up towards Billy. Bubbles turns to help Buttercup out of the ruble, but Blossom falls back down again landing on Buttercup and falling deeper into the ruble and out of sight. )  
  
Bubbles: Blossom?!…. Buttercup? …. Are you ok?….  
  
(Slowly a shadow spreads across the wall of the building as Billy floats in. )  
  
(Bubbles turns to see Billy )  
  
Bubbles: EEP!  
  
(Billy raises his hand to strike, but suddenly Blossom and Buttercup zoom out of the ruble together and pound into Billy. Billy flies back landing on the ground and making a deep crater!)  
  
Blossom: (Turns to see Bubbles ) Common Bubbles! He's strong but we can take him together! You get ready  
  
to kiss him!  
  
Bubbles: Right!…. Hey wait why do I have to kiss him?!  
  
(Blossom and Buttercup have already flown off towards the crater. Bubbles groans and follows after. She catches up to her sisters just as Billy recovers and floats out of the crater.)  
  
Blossom: Ok. Buttercup and I'll distract him then you fly in and… you know!  
  
Bubbles: Aww.. do I have to?  
  
Blossom/Buttercup: Yes!  
  
(Blossom and Buttercup charge Billy zipping and swooping around him. Billy gets confused trying to figure out what to do.)  
  
Blossom: Now!  
  
(Bubbles zooms in stopping inches away from Billy, surprising the How Haw out of him! Then she leans in and pecks him on the cheek! )  
  
Blossom/Buttercup: Yeah! Alright Bubbles!  
  
(Billy blushes slightly but seems unaffected! After a moment he recovers and rears back to punch Bubbles. )  
  
Bubbles: EEEEEK!  
  
(Bubbles promptly flies away and regroups with her sisters. )  
  
Bubbles: It didn't work!!  
  
Blossom: Omega Tango II maneuver on 2! 1, 2!  
  
(The three spread out around Billy and stop. Bubbles eyes glow and she shoots a bout of Lasers at him. Billy dodges left just as Buttercup comes in and pounds him in the face knocking him into Blossom, who promptly grabs him arm spins him around and flings him deep into the ground! )  
  
Buttercup: BOOYA! Lets see him top that!  
  
(Billy Flies out of the newly made crater and makes to retaliate. But he eyes the three weighing his odds. After a few seconds he zooms off away from the girls, fleeing! The girls follow after.)  
  
Blossom: Oh, no you don't! After him! 


	2. Chapter2

(The Girls give chase. They fly closely behind dodging buildings, people, flag poles, and trees. Billy looks behind him, and sees the Girls are chasing him. He looks around panicking looking for away to escape. But he doesn't find one. Pulling out all his strength he pushes forward increasing his speed. The girls watch as Billy quickly outdistances them with a bright white flight trail. )  
  
Buttercup: Oh, No! No-one out runs me!  
  
(Buttercup zooms ahead chasing after Billy and quickly overtaking him. Billy stops as Buttercup advances and dodges out of the way as she zooms forward. )  
  
Buttercup: Come back here you!  
  
(Buttercup continually tries to get in close for an attack but Billy keeps dodging and falling back trying to avoid a direct fight. Soon Bubbles and Blossom catch up and they again surround Billy. He looks around at them then suddenly screams out throwing his arms into the air. There is a small flash of white light, and then four flight trails fly out and away in different directions! The girls stare after at the 4 different flight trails in shock.)  
  
Buttercup: Did he just split in four?!  
  
Blossom: That's what it looks like…  
  
Bubbles: Which one do we go after?  
  
Blossom: We'll have to split up!  
  
Buttercup: But there's only three of us!  
  
Blossom: There's nothing we can do about that! Just pick one and go!  
  
(Blossom immediately turns flying after one of the Trails. Buttercup looks at the three remaining trails and picks one flying after it. Bubbles looks around at the last two nervously. )  
  
Bubbles: oooh…  
  
(Hesitantly Bubbles picks one and flies off after it.)  
  
( Soon the sun is setting and the girls return.)  
  
Blossom: My trail lead nowhere. I thought I saw him, but when I got there he vanished! It musta been an illusion…  
  
Buttercup: Same here.  
  
Bubbles: Me too I guess we missed him… Do you think we'll see him again?  
  
Buttercup: (Sarcastically) Why, you wanna kiss him again?  
  
Bubbles: Eeeeeew! No!  
  
Blossom: Oh shut up you too! This is serious! If he is as powerful as the other Ruff Boys, then we got problems! The kiss didn't work, which means we'll need to use force! And you remember what happened the last time!  
  
(Bubbles and Buttercup cringe as they remember the beating they got from the original Ruff Boys.)  
  
Buttercup: I don't think he's that tough. Besides its one of him and three of us!  
  
Blossom: What if there are others! Maybe his brothers just haven't revealed themselves yet!  
  
Bubbles: EEEP!  
  
Buttercup: uuhh… I hadn't thought of that… what should we do?  
  
Blossom: Umm… Lets go ask the Professor!  
  
Bubbles: Yeah!  
  
(The Girls quickly turn and fly off towards home. Below hiding behind a building Billy watches silently as they leave. Then cautiously follows after.)  
  
  
  
(Back at the House Puff, The Girls float in the living room as the Professor listens to their plight.)  
  
Proff: Strange… Another RoudyRuff Boy? And he was alone?  
  
Blossom: Yeah! You think he went to get his brothers?  
  
Proff: I don't think so… I'm sure if he had brothers they would have all attacked.  
  
Buttercup: See! I knew it!  
  
Blossom: Whatever. Well at least that's a little good news. But Professor he had this weird power that helped him escape! I've never seen anything like it before!  
  
Bubbles: Yeah! He made more of him and flew away but when we caught up the new ones just vanished, like a illo-shunt!  
  
Blossom: Illusion.  
  
Bubbles Oh.  
  
Proff: I'm not surprised. Just as you each have unique abilities he too would have different powers. I would be careful not to be taken off guard when he uses them.  
  
Blossom: Right!  
  
Buttercup: Yeah! Next time around he's in for the whooping of his life!  
  
Bubbles: I was thinking…  
  
(Blossom, Buttercup, and Utonium all look at Bubbles wide eyed.)  
  
Bubbles: What?… Anyway why did he attack us?  
  
Buttercup: Because he's a RoudyRuff Boy! It's what they do! … Right?  
  
Blossom: I don't know… I mean he didn't seem mean at first. He was actually kinda nice. Not at all like the Ruff Boys.  
  
Proff: Really? Wow. I never thought… Girls! You need to find and bring this Ruff boy here!  
  
The Girls: WHAT?!  
  
Buttercup: Professor, are you nuts?!  
  
Bubbles: Yeah, he'd mess up the living room for sure!  
  
Proff: I have a hunch girls, just find him and bring him here!  
  
Blossom: Right! Ok girls lets-  
  
Proff: No. Not yet its too late in the day. Besides, Its time for dinner go get cleaned up.  
  
The Girls: Awww…  
  
(Outside Billy is looking in through the living room window. He can't hear what their saying and he watches in silence. With a sad look in his eye he turns and floats down to the street.)  
  
Billy: Tha's not fair. They git'a have a Daddy tha' likes d'em… Why don't my Daddy like me?  
  
(He flies down the street through the neighborhood, eyes downcast. As he passes, fathers and sons can be seen hugging and playing with each other through their living room windows. Slowly Billy floats up into the air and flies off towards the city.)  
  
Narrator: Awwww… That's so sad… The poor little guy! (Sniffle) Oh! (Crying) I just can't take it! It's too much! That poor boy!! WAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! … … Oh… (Sniffle) Meanwhile, at (Sniffle) Mojo Jojo's lair… (Sniffle)  
  
(Inside Mojo's Machine Shop loud clangs and crashes can be heard. Flashes of light and sparks flying everywhere, Mojo stands welding to large hunks of metal together. He stops, lifting his protective visor and looks back at a set of blueprints.)  
  
Mojo: Yes… YES! That's so perfect! Why have I not thought of this perfectly, flawless plan before! It is beyond error! No faults can touch this perfectly orchestrated plan!  
  
(Laughing Maniacally he lowers the visor and returns to his work. The blueprints show a technical drawing of a giant Monkey robot, and in the top corner reads: "Mojo Jojo's Perfectly Perfect Plan to Flawlessly destroy the PowerPuff Girls in a Perfectly unerring manner!")  
  
Mojo: By tomorrow afternoon the PowerPuff Girls will be NO MORE!!! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Narrator: Well that's quite disappointing! Here I expect some evil master mind of a plan from Townsville's worst villain and all he can come up with is a Giant Monkey Robot? I mean that's not even original!  
  
Mojo: Shut up! It is not the Giant Monkey that is The Plan! The Giant Monkey is simply the vessel that shall drive my Plan to victory! For you see inside this Giant Monkey Robot I will place a gener-… Wait a minute! You cannot trick me! I will not tell you my Plan! You'll just rat me out to those accursed Girls! And so I will not inform you of my Evilly devised master plan which I Evilly concocted during your absence! Now Leave! I have Evil plans to carry out! Leave at once! How did you get in here anyway!?  
  
(Mojo pushes the camera out of the machine shop and slams the door.)  
  
Narrator: Jeeze! Pu-shy! Anywho…  
  
(Cut to: A shiny new day and the Skyline of Townsville!)  
  
Narrator: The City Of Townsville! Where the sun shines happily against the windows this fair city! And the day is greeted as The Protectors of this great metropolis fly by on their way to school!  
  
(The Girls fly through the city, talking about they're planed day, on they're way to school.)  
  
Blossom: Ok, so we'll ask Miss Keane if she'll give us the day off so we can look for Billy. I hate missing class but I think the presence of a RoudyRuff Boy takes precedence!  
  
Buttercup: Right! Then when we find him we beat him into submission and take him back to the Proff!  
  
Blossom: Buttercup! The Proff said to bring him back, not pound him into a pulp!  
  
Buttercup: I didn't say Pulp! I said Submission!  
  
Bubbles: What if Miss Keane doesn't let us skip out?  
  
Blossom: Then I guess we'll have to- (Freezes, looking behind her sisters)  
  
Buttercup: What? Have to do what?  
  
Blossom: I don't think we'll have to worry about it.  
  
Bubbles: Why?  
  
(Blossom points behind them and they turn and look. Behind them stand a Giant Robot Monkey, Mojo Jojo at the controls!)  
  
Mojo: MWA HA HA HA! I have finished my perfectly evil Plan ahead of schedule! MWA HA HA HA!  
  
Buttercup: Wow. He didn't even wait for the Mayor to call us!  
  
Bubbles: I new he was up to something!  
  
Blossom: Yeah. I guess we're gonna be late this morning, Come on girls!  
  
(Blossom zips forward followed by her sisters. They fly head long into the Giant Robot Monkey and slam into it! Only to be knocked back by a three flashes of light, one blue, one green, and one orange! They fall back and slam hard into the pavement. Blossom gets up dazed and looks up at the Giant Monkey just in time to sees an energy field surrounding the Robot slowly fade from visibility. Blossom flies over and helps her sisters up.)  
  
Blossom: It's got an Energy Shield! We can't get through it with physical strength so we'll have to use our Special attacks!  
  
Buttercup: Got'cha! Come on Bubbles, We're gonna give him our biggest wallop!  
  
Bubbles: (Gasp!) Are you sure?! Isn't that a little overkill? I mean we haven't even tested it yet!  
  
(Buttercup just looks at her cock-eyed.)  
  
Bubbles: Right. Who cares…  
  
(Buttercup and Bubbles fly up to chest level of the Fighting Robot Monkey!)  
  
Buttercup: Ok Bubbles get ready!  
  
(Bubbles flies a few feet behind Buttercup and takes a deep breath. Buttercup the turns to her side and starts rubbing her hands together. Faster and faster she rubs until, Fwoosh! A fire ball forms!)  
  
Buttercup: Now Bubbles!  
  
(Bubbles opens her mouth and lets loose a ground shaking scream! The shock waves fly forward and collide with Buttercups fireball. Suddenly they swirl together forming and mixing they're energies and fly forwards as a giant chaotic ball of Electrical Fire! It zooms forward slamming into The Giant Robot! But the Energy field returns, green and blue streaks flowing threw the field. The Electrical Fire Ball dies out leaving the Robot unscathed!)  
  
Mojo: MWA HA HA!! You are powerless to stop me for your powers cannot touch me! This field is tuned to your specific Energy Frequencies, protecting my Fighting Monkey from you attacks!!! Now prepare for yourselves for defeat you PowerLess Ninnies!  
  
Narrator: I thought you weren't going to reveal your master plan?  
  
Mojo: What? (Pause) Awwh! Crap!… No matter! Even if they know there is nothing they can do to stop me!  
  
(Blossom flies up to a gapping Buttercup.)  
  
Blossom: Snap out of it Buttercup! We have to regroup!  
  
Bubbles: But we can't hit it!  
  
Buttercup: Yeah! What are we gonna-  
  
(Before Buttercup can finish her sentence a giant Robot hand swoops down slamming her through the air! She flies back towards a nearby building, heading right towards an extended flag pole. The end of the pole brandishing the sharp beak of a copper eagle ornament! Just as she is about to get skewered, a white streak appears grabs her and zooms down to the street. Billy sets Buttercup down on the pavement. She groans and sits up rubbing her cheek, and looks up at her savior.)  
  
Buttercup: (Gasp!) You! You helped me! Why'd you-?  
  
Billy: A'cause I can't show Daddy I can beat you, if he does.  
  
Buttercup: Can't show 'Daddy' if … (Gasp!) IF HE DOES?!!?  
  
(Before Buttercup can reply further Billy flies up and towards the Giant Fighting Monkey. Buttercup jumps up and follows after stopping by her sisters.)  
  
Blossom: Was that Billy that just flew by?!  
  
Buttercup: Yeah! He saved me! And you'll never guess who his 'Daddy' is!  
  
(Ahead of them Billy flies up to the head of the Giant Monkey.)  
  
Billy: Daddy! Let me do it! I can beat'im! I know I can!  
  
(Mojo looks out of the cockpit and down at Billy.)  
  
Mojo: Wha? You! I thought I threw you out with the trash! Get out of my way I am about to destroy the PowerPuff Girls!  
  
Billy: NO! I wanna do it! I wanna show you I can!  
  
Mojo: ARRRG! You delinquent little trouble maker! Your wasting valuable PowerPuff smashing time!  
  
(Mojo pulls a lever, and the Giant Robot raises and brings down its hand on Billy. Billy cringes as the Giant metal hand strikes him, slamming him down into the pavement! The Girls, who have been watching this, gasp in shock!)  
  
Blossom: Mojo Jojo! That was truly evil! Striking your own son down!  
  
Bubbles: That's mean!  
  
Buttercup: Gah! Even I'm appalled at that!  
  
Mojo: Who cares! All that matters is that your end is near!  
  
(The Giant Robot moves forward advancing on The Girls.)  
  
Blossom: Bubbles! Go check on Billy, and get him to the Professor! Buttercup and I will take care of this Irresponsible parent!  
  
Bubbles: Ok!  
  
(The Giant Robot moves forward advancing on The Girls. Bubbles floats down to Billy and helps him to his feet. He stands for a few seconds then drops to his knees.)  
  
Billy: (Crying) My Daddy hates me!  
  
Bubbles: uuhhh… Don't worry Billy he doesn't just hate you. He's just pure evil. He hates everything!  
  
Billy: (Sniffling) Really?… He's evil?  
  
Bubbles: Umm, Yeah, didn't you notice?  
  
Billy: No. … He's evil! I don't like evil! And he hit me!  
  
(Billy's eyes narrow suddenly and he jumps up flying toward Mojo's Giant Robot. Bubbles chases after.)  
  
Bubbles: Billy wait! I'm suppose to take you to the Professor!!  
  
(Billy ignores her. Ahead Blossom and Buttercup are about to get hit by the Robot's giant fist! Billy zooms in and punches it just as it is about to hit them. The arm jerks back from the punch and the Robot loses balance for a second before righting itself.)  
  
Blossom/ Buttercup: Billy!!  
  
Buttercup: What're you doing here!  
  
Blossom: (As Bubbles flies in) Bubbles! I thought I told you to take him back!  
  
Bubbles: I tried but he flew off without me!  
  
Billy: I don't like Daddy anymore! I wanna show him how strong I am, … By beatin' him up!  
  
(Billy turns and flies towards the Robot screaming a war cry!)  
  
The Girls: Wha! Billy, wait!  
  
(Mojo sees Billy coming and lurches forward, punching at him with the Robot! Billy stops and putting his arms at his side screams at the Robot. Then he rears his left arm back preparing to punch it head on! As the Robot fist gets closer, a white energy surrounds Billy's fist. Then the energy erupts from his fist forming an energy blade! He rushes forward and swings the blade ahead slicing into the Robot Fist! The Fist explodes sending metal pieces and chunks in all directions!)  
  
Buttercup: Whoa!  
  
Bubbles: How'd he do that? How'd he get by the shield!?  
  
Blossom: (Realizing) Of Course! The Shield! Its attuned to OUR specific biological energy frequencies!  
  
Bubbles: huh?  
  
Buttercup: In English brainiac!  
  
Blossom: The shield can only defend against US, not Billy!  
  
Buttercup: Hey yeah! Alright then Billy can take out the Fighting Robo, and then we can pound on Mojo!  
  
Blossom: Exactly!  
  
Bubbles: Yay! Go Billy!  
  
(Just then Billy falls back between the Girls and drops to the ground smoking and charred!)  
  
The Girls: Uh oh…  
  
(Mojo screams in rage and releases a barrage of missiles and lasers from various weapons on The Fighting Robot Monkey! The barrage hits all over the area kicking up fire and clouds of dust. When the dust clears The Girls lay on the ground as well. Groaning Billy and the Girls sit up and look up at the Robot.)  
  
Billy: (Saddened) He was right… I'm not strong enough…  
  
Bubbles: It's alright Billy. At least you tried.  
  
(Billy looks down at the ground ashamed of himself.)  
  
Blossom: That's ok Billy. But we can beat him together!  
  
Buttercup: What?! How are we gonna do that? We can't touch him, and Billy ain't powerful enough to stop him!  
  
Blossom: Buttercup, quiet! (Turns to Billy) Here's the Plan. Billy, you break into the robot and turn off the shield generator, and then we can destroy it and throw Mojo in jail!  
  
Billy: Are you sure? A'cause I don't think you can destroy it.  
  
Buttercup: Are you kidding? We can take that lame piece-a junk apart in less than a second!  
  
Billy: Na-uh!  
  
Buttercup: Yes-Huh!  
  
Billy: Na-uh!  
  
Buttercup: Yes-Huh!  
  
Blossom: Enough! Look Billy just go take out the generator and we'll take care of the rest!  
  
Billy: Fine, But I bet'cha you'll lose!  
  
Buttercup: Why you little!  
  
(Buttercup is about to pound Billy, when he gets up and flies towards the Mojo's Robot Monkey. He rushes in head long pounding into the Robots chest before Mojo can react. Forming his sword again he slices a hole in the metal and enters.)  
  
Blossom: I guess that means he's gonna help… Come on we need to keep Mojo distracted until Billy gets the Generator down!  
  
(The Girls fly up and attack, firing there eye beams hopelessly at the Robot.)  
  
(Meanwhile Billy is inside the Robot dodging gears, and pistons as he makes his way through. He wonders about aimlessly not sure where the Generator can be, until… He suddenly comes to a wall. On it lays a sign stating:  
  
'Mojo Jojo's Patented PowerPuff Girl Energy Matching Sheild Generator.'  
  
'Very delicate do not touch!'  
  
He grins and cuts his way through the wall with his energy sword. Inside he sees a large sphere suspended by thick pipes and a dozen wires connecting from every direction. The Sphere is generating a low humming sound, and is glowing, basking the room in a yellow tint.)  
  
(Outside the Girls fare hit hard by the Giant Robot as it kicks them and stomps them into the ground. Mojo laughs happily as he steps back.)  
  
Mojo: YES! I am winning! Finally the PowerPuff Girls will be destroyed and there is nothing they or anyone can do about it! MWA HA HA H- wha!  
  
(Suddenly the Monkey-Bot lurches forward from an explosion and the sounds of power failure can be heard.)  
  
Mojo: What! What is going on!  
  
(The Girls crawl out of the hole in the ground just in time to see Billy burst out of the Robot in a fiery explosion.)  
  
Blossom: Look! He did it!  
  
Buttercup: About time! Now lets bust us a monkey!  
  
Blossom: Agreed! Come on Bubbles!  
  
(The Girls fly up head long into the Robot pounding into its head, and easily ripping it off! Buttercup grabs it and starts spinning it around, then throws it down straight into the ground! It falls down and slams hard into the pavement exploding on impact.)  
  
Buttercup: Yeah! You like that!? Stupid monkey and his stupid shields!  
  
Narrator: And so The Girls hand Mojo over to the capable hand of the Police. (pause) Then they return home to introduce Billy to the Professor! With his Super Ultra Scientific Knowledge he and Blossom determine that the specific mixture of ingredients that created Billy were enough place him on the side of Good! Yeah!  
  
And so the day is saved thanks to:… The PowerPuff Girls!  
  
(The show's intro then plays. At the end the Logo shows and the Girls fly by. Then Billy flies by, but stops onscreen. He looks up at the Logo and pulls out a can of black spray paint. He shakes it then sprays a line through the word 'Girls'. Then he quickly write the word 'Boy' directly underneath. The Girls fly back on screen stopping next to him looking at him angrily. He looks up at them then flies back the other way off screen with the Girls chasing after.) 


End file.
